The 6:20
by Darveyiscanon1
Summary: Based off of the movie "Falling in Love", we follow Harvey and Donna as they navigate their lives. An AU with a chance meeting that turns into something magical.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. So I have been debating for a while whether or not to write this fic based on one of my favorite movies "Falling in Love". It is probably of my favorite Meryl Streep movies. I hope I can do it a tiny bit of justice. Enjoy Chapter 1!_

**The 6:20**

The sound of his alarm clock beeping nonstop woke him from his slumber. It was 5:30 on Monday morning. The beginning of the work week.

The cool September breeze coming through their bedroom window brushed his skin, fully waking him up. His morning routine was simple; brush teeth, comb hair, and pick out a pair of jeans with a nice dress shirt. He never could get the hang of planning his outfits out the night before. He was too spontaneous for that.

After he finished all of those things on his list he would go back to their bed and kiss his wife goodbye. Harvey and Zoe had been together for five years now and she was so used to this tradition that the kiss no longer woke her. They had become that couple. Your average middle-class working family. Well they may not have the kids to complete that family, but they were one. It wasn't that Harvey didn't want kids, he loved them. The timing just never worked for them. There was always an excuse with Zoe. He knew deep down, even if she claimed she had wanted them, she didn't. He still held out hope that one day she would come around.

He swiftly ran down the stairs realizing it was six o'clock. Neither Harvey nor Zoe was a great cook. He tried to go to a cooking class once, but when they moved to New Jersey he ran out of time. She would always leave him $2 on the counter for the onion bagel he loved from his favorite cart guys in Grand Central Station. He grabbed his "breakfast" and ran out the door. He had approximately twenty minutes to make it to the train station on time. He hated that he had to drive there.

Living in New Jersey had its perks, but he hated having to take the train. He missed being able to walk everywhere in the city. New York was New York. He loved it their which is why he kept his company there. His construction company was doing so well in New York prior to their move, but Zoe got an offer in Jersey that she couldn't refuse. He was willing to make the move for her, but something inside him always resented her for taking him away from his home. Over time that feeling never truly went away it just kind of settled somewhere inside of him. Taking the 6:20 every morning was a constant reminder of that.

He settled into his car and adjusted the mirrors. He quickly turned to look behind him and began backing out of the driveway to go on his way. Everything was so routine in his life by now he could practically drive to the train station with his eyes closed. Fifteen minutes and he would be there waiting for his usual train.

…

Donna didn't need an alarm clock to tell her it was time to wake. Her body was so used to her 5:30am routine that it was natural now. She realized her husband Thomas was already working when she rolled over to find his side empty. This was her normal too. He was a cardio surgeon and had insanely tough hours. She never really saw him much anymore. Sometimes he would talk in his sleep and that was the most she would hear from him in a week. While she didn't have the happiest marriage, it was still a marriage. It was a lonely one though. She luckily had her art to keep her company.

Her sketches were the one thing keeping her sane. It also helped that she got paid to do it. Not that she needed the compensation for doing the thing she loved, but it was nice to receive recognition. She worked for a marketing section of a company creating designs for their ads. She only had to go into the city for the morning to meet with her team. While she was there however, she would usually stop by her apartment downtown.

Donna and her husband both agreed when they moved to Jersey that she could keep her apartment for when she needed some inspiration. She mainly just went there to avoid being in her big house all alone. The lighting in her apartment also made for a great drawing space. She was already in the city anyways and no one would be missing her at home if she stayed for the day. So, this became her life. She'd work, go to lunch and head straight to her apartment.

This was what she looked forward to when she woke. She would quickly get dressed, make herself some scrambled eggs with toast and be off.

They lived so close to the train station that she enjoyed walking every morning. It cleared her head for the day to come. It was only a ten-minute walk, but she would leave at six o'clock to enjoy the stroll. The scenic route was what she enjoyed most about New Jersey. You couldn't get that in New York. It was perfect for the morning when she needed the quiet, but once she was going, she needed the busy streets of New York buzzing in her ears. It was tough at first adapting to New Jersey, but she had grown accustomed to it.

…

Harvey had forgotten his brief case with his blueprints for the new tower they were building at home and was now running late. If he didn't make it to this train, there was no way he was making it to his meeting with Blue Corp. Their meeting was to discuss his new plans for their skyscraper. Fifty floors of office space dedicated to their company. It was one of his best contracts in a while and he wasn't prepared to mess this up. He was speeding now to get to the train station. He was texting his friend and business partner, Mike, to make sure he could stall them if he needed him to. The auburn hair appeared out of nowhere and he swerved around, barely missing her. He could hear the woman screaming at him as he passed, but he didn't have time to stop and apologize.

He quickly turned into the lot and ran out of his car to catch the train waiting in the station. He entered the last cart and took a seat in the back. He relaxed into his seat and let his breath regulate. He had made it. He closed his eyes and let his mind rest. All of the horrible thoughts that were roaming around his head were now set free. He opened his eyes to another flash of red. It was the woman he had nearly killed this morning. Luckily, she didn't know what he looked like, but he could never forget her. Not because he almost ran her over, but because of how breath-takingly beautiful she was. He may be a married man, but he couldn't help the way he felt when he saw her. His heart sank when she decided to plop down in the front of their cart. He would never go up to her, but something about her was so intriguing to him.

…

She could not believe she almost died on her walk to the train this morning and that the asshole driving the car didn't even stop to make sure she was okay. She had walked that path every morning for eight years now and never had something like that happened before. She was infuriated. She didn't even get a good glimpse of the person driving the car. It all happened so fast she could hardly remember the car's color. Then she realized the time and had to sprint to the train. The almost-accident nearly caused her to miss her train too.

She had run as fast as she could and barely made it onto the train before the doors shut. She let out a sigh of relief as she turned to find a seat. She was too tired to walk to the empty row in the back, so she settled for sitting next to a young boy and his mom. The child was also as tired as her. It was early for a little one to be up. She could see his eyes slowly shutting. It was hard having to watch the little one fall asleep on his mother's lap. She so craved that life. A child maybe would've helped her feel way less lonely.

Part of that void in her heart was from the lack of a child in her life. She allowed these thoughts to swirl in her head until she realized it was too early to allow it and she was in public. She pulled out a book from her purse and continued to get lost in the words.

…

The rest of the train ride was boring. He read the paper and finished his morning crossword. It took his mind off of the stress of this meeting. He wanted this deal more than anything in the world. He loved his job. Getting to create these spaces for people and see the transformation from a sketch to a real-life building was completely satisfying to him.

You could see his love for it in his sketches. Even the rough drafts had such detail in them, it was incredibly hard to refuse them. This was his thing.

As the train came to its final stop, the anticipation began to eat at him. All he needed now was his onion bagel and he was good to go. He made his way off the train and approached the line for the cart guys. He was used to the long lines, but they worked fast. It was New York after all. Everything was on double speed for him.

He noticed again a flash of red in front of him, but before he could truly see if it was her, his phone began to ring. Mike was texting him to let him know that Blue Corp was running late, and everything was okay. Harvey ordered his bagel while still texting Mike back about the details of what to expect from this meeting. He still was in a rush to get there so he would have time to settle. He quickly snatched his bagel while simultaneously handing his guy the $2. He abruptly turned the corner and BOOM. His phone went flying out of his hand as he hit right into… her.

The red head from the morning, was crying out in pain right in front of him. "Hey, watch where you're going," she yelled out. Donna couldn't believe that this had just happened. First a car almost hit her, now a man actually does. She was truly having the luckiest morning. However, when she made eye contact with the man who had bruised her, all the breath in her lungs had escaped. It was almost as if his eyes had melted her heart. She could see he was nervous and apologetic just from that look. She knew she didn't need to give him anymore shit for the accident that had occurred. Even though it was completely his fault. There was a warmth about him that she loved and couldn't seem to shake whatever feeling it was giving her.

He mumbled something that definitely wasn't English. He was still in awe that it was her. The girl from the train standing in front of him. He gathered her phone and his off the ground and handed it back to her. "My apologies," he muttered. For someone whose job it was to convince companies to listen to him and close deals, he was doing a really bad job at getting words out now. He wanted so badly to say something else, but he had no idea what to say to this perfect human in front of him. He was married. Zoe was his wife. Why was he feeling this way about talking to another woman?

Before either of them could say another word, she just nodded and then was gone. She wasn't sure of what she should say to him. She didn't understand what had just happened to her. She slid her phone into her purse and remembered not to look back. He watched as she walked away, not believing what had just happened. Still trying to wrap his brain around it, he suddenly remembered that meeting that he desperately had to get to. He shoved his phone into his pocket and hurried on his way.

He was a mute throughout the taxi ride to the meeting. He was still in shock. She was even more beautiful up close. Her fire red curls consumed his memories. He could still imagine the light blue sundress she had been wearing. Her intoxicating smell filled his senses again. If he were in heaven, it would've smelled like that. Even the feeling of her arm hitting against his was still lingering on his skin. There was a sudden craving to feel her touch again. He barely knew this woman, but he felt like he had known her all his life. Meanwhile they each had barely said two words to each other. There was something different about her.

Deep in thought, he had barely realized his phone was vibrating in his pocket. He reached down and grabbed it. He had to wipe his eyes when he saw the caller id to confirm that he wasn't seeing things. HIS phone number was calling, and he soon realized that this was most certainly not his phone that was in his hand…


	2. Chapter 2

The 6:20

It wasn't often that she felt something quite like that. Her life had become so dull and routine that she always knew what would come next. Donna was not surprised by anything anymore, from the dinners alone to the quiet afternoons in her apartment, but that moment…their moment was something else.

She never looked at men that way anymore because she was supposed to be done. She found her one and she didn't have to look anymore. It didn't matter what kind of guy he was, but only that he was her guy. Thomas did try in the beginning, but after her miscarriage he disappeared from her life. He blamed himself even though it had absolutely nothing to do with him. It was no one's fault, and they couldn't have seen it coming. She did everything right. Donna ate everything he told her to and took all of her prenatal vitamins. They were both so proud of the system they had going. She even began painting a mural in the nursery. She never got around to finishing it.

She wanted to try again right away, but she became too fragile to him. He thought she was broken, and he couldn't risk hurting her any more than he already had. That topic became off-limits for them. Once he said it was over with, it was done. The half-finished mural was cover by drapes and that room was never touched again.

He began working longer hours and decided sleeping at the hospital was more "convenient" for his schedule. She loved how much he loved his work in the beginning. That was the first thing that made her fall in love with him; his passion. She didn't realize at the time that it would also be the thing that tore their love apart.

A shot of exhilaration spread throughout her when they bumped into each other. It was the first unexpected thing to happen to her in years. The feeling of another person against her sent a warmth through her body that she would never forget. It had been so long since she felt a man against her. Even if it was merely a second, it was the best second.

She had been so concerned with getting to the street to hail a taxi she hadn't even noticed him. She was texting her co-worker, Rachel to ask if she wanted a coffee. It all happened so fast, but then everything suddenly stopped when their eyes met. She hadn't even felt that way on her best days with Thomas. She tried to convince herself that it was nothing, but the feeling wouldn't shake. Donna wasn't even sure that there were actual English words forming when she spoke, but she had to break the silence.

She barely even noticed when he had handed the phone back to her. Her eyes had glanced over the phone at his left hand to see if there was a ring. Donna couldn't believe what she had left her eyes just do. She quickly shook her head and ran off before she could say anything else that would get her in trouble.

Donna couldn't even believe that her first encounter with the other gender happened like that. Was she really that rusty that she couldn't even ask his name or be a tad bit nicer about an accident? She was so embarrassed that she didn't even thank the man for handing her back her phone.

She looked down to check and make sure it wasn't cracked or damaged. As she confirmed all was okay with her iPhone, she attempted to unlock it. She opened the phone and began to search it for Rachel. She attempted to find their messages, but her messages were no longer there. She slowly began to come out of her post-hot-man-run-in daze and realized that this was not her phone, but the beautiful brunette stud's that she had crashed into. Bewildered by the sight she quickly began to type in her actual phone number into his phone. His scent still lingered on the device. It consumed her senses. An image of him appeared in her mind as his voice released from the phone.

"Who is this and why do you have my phone?"

She laughed," The woman you nearly killed this morning in Grand Central with a bagel."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's been a hectic morning. No excuse though, I nearly decapitated you with a bagel and now I've stolen your phone too," he exclaimed.

She hadn't even noticed that she had begun twirling her hair and biting her lip. He was funny and not only that, but he was sweet. She missed the flirting. The fun of the game. She honestly wasn't even sure if this was flirting. She hadn't had any romantic encounters with anyone is so long, it was like she was learning to ride a bike again.

She snapped herself out of her daze again and remembered her reality. Her very married reality. "Well I am going to need my phone back as soon as possible. I usually eat lunch at 12:30 can we meet up then? I'll be outside of Nougatine"

He was surprised by the place as it was his favorite. He was about to ask to join her, but that would be way too forward of him. He was married and he knew she would get the wrong idea, but he just wanted to know her. Harvey couldn't understand why, but he did, and this feeling was not about to go away. "12:30 it is."

Harvey was about to add onto his last statement, but she hung up, making his heart sink. He already missed the sound of her voice. The cab had come to a stop at least five minutes ago, but he hadn't even noticed that he had arrived at work.

He was dreading having to see Mike's face instead of hers. Hers. He didn't even know her name. She was just her. The beautiful, red head bombshell with the laugh of an angel, was nameless to him.

"Harvey what the hell? Get a smile on that face it's showtime," Mike yelled as he pulled him out of the car.

Mike had been his partner in crime for years. Harvey might have been the best deal closer around, but he couldn't do it without his protégé.

"I'm sorry I'm distracted. You are never going to believe what happened this morning," Harvey trailed off as he followed Mike into the meeting.

He continued to talk about the gorgeous woman he had nearly killed twice today. He couldn't stop talking about her. He was practically gushing over a woman he barely even knew. She was captivating and fascinating to him. She was foreign territory, but he found himself wanting to explore it. He tried so hard to capture her with words, but he was failing to explain his desires to his friend. Lucky for Mike, Blue Corp had finally arrived for their meeting.

…

"So, now you have to go meet this mystery man for lunch to get your phone back from him after he nearly concussed you this morning with a bagel? Was it at least a good bagel from that guy in Grand Central?"

Rachel had been hammering Donna with questions ever since she came back with that glow on her face. That look hadn't graced Donna's face in a long time. Her friend was happy to see her like this, excited for the first time since she could remember.

She shook her head, "It was from the good bagel guy, but that's not the point. We aren't meeting for lunch… I am meeting him outside of Nougatine before I eat alone."

Rachel had been sketching a design but had stopped at her statement. "You would rather eat lunch ALONE, than eat with that hunk. Are you feeling okay?"

Donna wanted to laugh but the word "alone" had pierced her heart. That's what she had been all these years. Yes, she had Rachel, but it wasn't the same as a partner. Thomas hadn't been that for a long time, so she was left with herself.

She found happiness in the simple things like her art to fill the voids in her life, but nothing was big enough to fill that kind of hole. The idea of even considering eating lunch with this man was making her nervous. She didn't even know if he wanted to eat lunch with her. She had created this fantasy in her head that he was thinking about her too. That he had felt the same thing she had. That feeling in her gut that fluttered every time she thought about him or saw him or touched him. God, she wanted to touch him again. All she wanted was to feel his warmth again.

She snapped out of her daydream when she realized her pencil had stopped moving. "I barely know him and he's a complete stranger. Plus, I'm a married woman."

Rachel stopped and looked at her friend dazed and confused. "Married? Donna you know I love you, but I haven't seen you this happy with Thomas since your two-year anniversary. Maybe this lunch with a handsome stranger will be good for you."

She heard her friend loud and clear. For the first time, she really was considering it. What the hell? It was only lunch and she knew that. Nothing more would come from it. Or maybe they would be friends. Or they would never talk again. She was well aware that she probably did need this lunch more than she knew.

"Okay fine. I'll think about it." She couldn't help but laugh at herself because all she had been doing was thinking about it.

…

It was 12:29 and she was already standing there waiting for him. She wished that she knew his name. How was she even supposed to address him? She began getting anxious waiting for his arrival. She started rubbing her hands and felt her ring sitting there on her left finger. She couldn't do this. She was going to get her phone back and then be on her way.

Deep in thought she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Don't worry I'm not going to shoulder check you this time," he chuckled. His big grin greeted her as she turned around to face him.

"Thank god. I don't think my arm could handle it," she smiled as her eyes met his.

The world around them froze for a moment. Her heart began beating out of her chest. They were standing so close she could feel his warmth exuding from his hand near hers. She felt the urge to reach out and hold it but stopped herself from indulging her desires.

He could feel himself losing control. He had been fighting his inner demons that were telling him to grab her, right there in the middle of the New York streets.

She was the first to snap back into reality. "So, I think it's time we switch back our phones now. My stomach is beginning to growl."

"Right. I'm sorry." He reached into his pocket and switched their phones back. The quick rubbing of their hands left them both wanting. He turned around avoiding it all as he began to walk away.

She smiled down at her phone relishing in the new memories that it held, about the mystery man she once knew. As she was living in her distant memories when reality kicked back in. Her phone was buzzing nonstop. She looked down to read the caller ID and it read _Harvey Specter_.

Before answering she whispered, "Who the-," but was stopped midsentence when she had a revelation. It was him. The mystery man was no longer a mystery. She answered the phone and turned to the direction in which he had started walking away. "Harvey is it? When did you program your number into my phone?"

She could see his smile, even from the corner, flashing at her. "I did that about thirty seconds before we met up. I was hoping it would come in handy, but then I remembered we never introduced ourselves."

Donna's face turned red and she had to take a deep breath before she said what she was about to. "How about I change my reservation from table for one to table for two and I'll introduce myself then?"

She was in full panic waiting for his response. She could not believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. What on Earth was she doing? She was married. These words kept constantly repeating in her head every time the two of them interacted. She could not for the life of her figure out why. What was so nerve wrecking about Harvey Specter?

"It's a date. Uh… I mean sounds good," Harvey mumbled as he was walking back towards Nougatine. He had hung up before she could comment on the date remark. Did he think this was a date? Did she? Neither of them were certain about anything except they both wanted this lunch… together.

_Thank you all again for reading and leaving your reviews! I am so happy with the feedback so far and I hope you all keep enjoying this!_


	3. Chapter 3

The 6:20

Donna never thought her cheeks would ever hurt as much as they did in that moment. She couldn't stop smiling. His personality and his Cheshire grin were infectious. She had never met someone who had made her laugh as much as he did. It was so natural with them. The conversation never stopped flowing. It was such an odd feeling for her, to receive this attention. She didn't realize how much she missed having a companion. She forgot what it was like to have a conversation with an attractive man and it not be forced.

She learned that Harvey owns his own construction company in the city which she found to be oddly sexy.

_A man that is good with his hands_.

He told her about his wife and their lack of kids, but she could tell by his look every time a child walked past them that maybe that wasn't the situation he had wanted. She connected with him on that because his look was the same as hers. There was something about seeing his deep brown eyes struck with loss that made her want to move across the table and kiss him in that moment. She shook off the urge and continued to answer his questions about her.

Harvey felt like he had known Donna his whole life. She seemingly was able to get to know him better than he knew himself in a matter of sixty minutes. She was so aware of everyone else and their feelings, he was happy that he was able to make time for hers too. He was captivated by her when she spoke. He would sit there for days and listen to her talk if he could. He learned that she was an artist. Once he found that out, he couldn't help but share his mother's paintings with the auburn beauty. He loved how passionate she was while scrolling through the photos.

He then discovered that she also lived in New Jersey with her husband, Thomas. He noticed her tone changed when she spoke about him. He could see a bit of sadness behind her eyes when she thought about the man, which made him realize he should change the subject. He may not have known her for long, but it hurt him to see her in that kind of pain. He wished there was some way for him to take it all away, the years of pain she endured.

"He wasn't always like this. Thomas, I mean. Something changed the day it happened," she trailed off.

He wasn't quite sure what "it" was, but he was willing to listen if she was prepared to tell him. He instinctively reached his hand across the table searching for hers. When he found it, both of them were shocked by the feeling. They both turned their attention to the sight as Harvey quickly pulled his hand away realizing what he had done. "Whatever it is, you can tell me Donna."

She strangely felt the comfort in his words seep into her, making her aware that she was safe to tell him anything. "It was only a couple years after we had been married. Thomas was working late that night. It was one of the first night shifts he had, had in a while. I was in the room painting the mural when it all happened." She took a moment to breathe through the pain that was embedded in the story. "I thought I had forgotten to brush off the excess paint when I heard the drops hit the ground, but then the sharp pains started to stab at my stomach. I was painting with green, but the drops were red. It so quickly went from drops to a puddle below me, that I barely had anytime to grab my phone and dial 9-1-1."

"It was too late by the time I had gotten to the hospital. I was devastated and so was Thomas, but he blamed himself for it all. He thought if he would've been there, he could've done something because he was a surgeon. It wasn't anyone's fault though and no matter how many times the doctors told him there was nothing he could've done, it never quite registered. He disconnected from me after that and we never tried again. His work hours began getting longer and the amount of times I saw him in a week became fewer and fewer."

Donna paused and gathered herself. "I'm sorry I have no idea what came over me. You are a stranger I shouldn't be burdening you with something like that I- "

"Donna don't say that. You are not a burden and you shouldn't have to keep something like that bottled up inside of you. I'm glad you told me, and I am so incredibly sorry that it happened." Harvey had reached his hand across the table once again, this time confident that it was the right thing to do.

She accepted his gesture as she wiped the tears away with her free hand. "Gosh now I'm a mess, I probably have makeup all over myself."

"You look beautiful." The words had slipped away from him. It was the truth though. He couldn't even begin to understand how after all of that she still remained breathtakingly gorgeous.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom really quick, but we should probably get the check. I need to get back to work," she stated, quickly changing the subject.

"I'll take care of that; you take care of yourself." Harvey gestured at the waiter to get the bill. She was impressed by his confidence and ability to take charge of the situation. She mentally added that to the long list of things she already liked about him. Donna turned away and went off to the powder room, sensing his eyes following her the whole way.

…

"I took care of it all. I had the waiter wrap up your leftovers too." He pointed to the bag left on the corner of the table. "I don't mean to sound too forward, but can I see you again? This lunch was the most amazing two hours of my week, maybe even month. I like it when I'm with you."

She was surprised by his question, but she should've seen it coming. She felt the same way. "I-. I'm not sure that's a good idea. You are married. I am married. We…" she got lost in her thoughts in that moment. For a second, she allowed herself to go back through the memories they had just created. She felt all the laughs again and all the happiness and quickly she replied back," Yes. I would like to see you again."

They had planned to meet again for the train ride home. It was a little later than she usually left but she could care less. She hated walking home in the dark, but for some reason for him she didn't mind.

He escorted her to the street and hailed her a cab. Everything he did had started becoming so attractive to her that even this action was thrilling. When the cab pulled up, he quickly opened the door for her and waited to say goodbye. He wasn't sure what he should do, but for whatever reason he felt the urge to lean in closer and place a kiss on her cheek. Time stopped for both of them at the touch of his lips on her face. He held them there for what felt like forever but was only a moment. He slowly inched away while wishing that he hadn't. They both stood there for a moment in silence until the cab driver began honking his horn, snapping them both back into reality. She sat back in the cab telling the address to the driver while still keeping eye contact with Harvey. His eyes continued to follow as she was driven farther and farther from him.

"Shit," he whispered under his breath.

…

"Rachel I'm screwed," she explained to her friend listening on the phone as she placed her hand on the cheek still warm from her last goodbye. "I'm too excited and happy and nervous. I feel like I need to go fix myself up before this train ride later. I haven't felt the need to impress anyone since college. What am I doing? I have a husband and yet I have never felt more alive in my life than in this moment right now. I mean he is amazing. He is smart, charming, and funny as hell. He is a better storyteller than anyone I know. I would pay good money to listen to that man speak. And his EYES. Gosh I could stare into them for eternity. It's like he melts my soul every time he looks at me. I can't even- "

"So, I take it the lunch went well," Rachel finally interrupted. She was giggling to herself over her crazed friend. Rachel couldn't believe her friend had even said yes to the lunch when she had barely even considered the idea earlier. Donna had practically spat in her face earlier when she had mentioned the lunch idea.

"Yes, it did. You were right, I really did need this. I can't even begin to describe this feeling. It's definitely a good one." She took a breath. "Oh, and we are meeting up later for the seven o'clock train later," she mumbled.

"You're kidding. You asked to see him again? Donna, are you sure about this?"

"For once, I'm not sure of anything. It scares the hell out of me, but the excitement outweighs the fear. I know what I'm doing, Rach."

…

"Mike, I don't know what I'm doing." He continued walking back towards his construction site. "I grabbed her hand and there was something. I thought it was nothing at first, but then I kissed her cheek and- "

"You what? Damn, what has happened to you? It's like you were hit by cupid's arrow," he laughed.

"Mike, I'm being serious. There's something about this woman. She's radiant. I feel like I'm walking on water just from being near her. Her smile alone can change my entire mood. I would kill to see that smile every day. I would also want to kill anyone who tries to take that away. I'm not even sure what I'm saying anymore. I hardly even know this woman, yet I feel like she's been a part of my life since the beginning. I want to know her, there's something drawing me to her. Every time I try to tell myself to stop and think about it, I can't. I get lost in my thoughts of her. I sound ridiculous."

His friend shook his head in disagreement. "No, you sound like a fool in love."

Harvey couldn't even fathom that sentence. _In love. _He couldn't be in love with this woman, he just met her. Plus, he was married, and he was content with his life. He didn't need this, not now. It was too late for him. Except when he thought about her, time stood still and for a second he was young and falling in love.

…

She was anxiously waiting for the clock to hit six-thirty so she could finally gather her things and wait at the station for him. It felt like a century since she had last seen him, and she strangely missed him. She sat at her desk and watched the hand move closer and closer to the twelve. As soon as the clock hit the time, she jumped out of her chair and swiftly gathered all of her things and head out the door.

…

He had been frustrated staring at his plans with Mike. They couldn't figure out what to do about a section of the building. They had been at this for the last hour but neither of them could agree on anything. He looked at his watch finally that read six-forty-five.

"Mike, I have to go. We can do this tomorrow. I'm going to be late."

"We won't have time tomorrow. We need to get this together for the team before nine in the morning."

Harvey stood up and grabbed in briefcase and started to shove his files into it. "Then I will finish it when I get home, but right now I am leaving." Mike couldn't even respond as Harvey was already running out the door.

…

She looked down at her watch as she was waiting near the tracks. It read six-fifty-five. _Where the hell could he be? _She sighed as she thought about the idea of him not coming. She wanted to believe that he wouldn't do that to her, but him not being there already was starting to convince her otherwise. The train horns began to sound warning that it would be leaving within the next couple of minutes. She searched for him, but he still was nowhere to be found. She turned and walked.

…

He was pushing and shoving everyone in Grand Central to get to her. He couldn't believe how late was. How could he have let this happen? He wanted to see her more than anything, but he had lost track of time. He finally ran up to the track just as the train began moving away.

"No, stop," he yelled out. _Dammit. _He had missed the seven o'clock train.

"I heard there's another one coming in twenty minutes." Her voice echoed from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw her standing there taking him in. A sudden feeling came over him and he rushed to her. He cupped her face and closed the space between them, allowing his lips to crash into hers. They both melted into one another. "I thought you were on that train."

"I thought you weren't coming," she whispered still in awe of his actions.

He leaned in again to leave a soft kiss on her lips. "Come on. Let's go sit and wait for the next one."

_Hey guys. Just wanted to thank you all for keeping up with this fic! This isn't the end quite yet but I am definitely keeping this kinda short. If you are enjoying it please leave a review and let me know. If you are not you should also do what I just said too. Thanks to my crackheads for reading the drafts and Hannah for not paying attention in class so she could read this. I appreciate all of your help! 3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry this took so long to update but uni got the best of me. I hope you guys like this chapter and the next one will be coming very soon. You will see why. Enjoy!**

The 6:20

Her eyes slowly began to open as she started to regain consciousness. Her head was sore from her tough pillow. She turned her head slightly to realize her "pillow" was his shoulder. She had fallen asleep on the train ride home. She did mention that their new train time was much later than her usual. Donna was surprised he had let her rest on him for so long.

The words finally began to form, "I'm sorry. You should have woken me."

"It wasn't any bother. You were keeping my shoulder warm anyways. I should be the one apologizing for making you take such a late train," he smiled back.

"Well now that I am decently rested, I'm all good again. How far are we anyways?"

Harvey looked out the window. "We still have about ten minutes. We should talk again now that you're awake."

She knew what he wanted to talk about, but she had no idea how they were going to go about this. She couldn't even understand what had happened between them. They both had made vows to other people, and now they had broken them. She did that for someone that she had only known for a day. How on Earth had this happened to her? She didn't want this to happen, but she also couldn't help it. She had never felt this way about someone in her entire life and whether it was twenty-four hours or twenty-four years, she knew this feeling didn't come along often. She didn't believe in fate, but yet these feelings were all too similar and too real to what she had known about love at first sight. How was she supposed to ignore that? "Yeah we should talk. Harvey, what are we doing?"

Harvey reached his hand out to take hold of hers. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but in the moment all he wanted was to be as close to her as possible. He wanted to feel her touch again. He could tell she was scared, and hell so was he, but in that moment, he didn't care about himself or anyone else for that matter. All he cared about was making sure that she was okay, and he thought the best way to do that, was by comforting her.

"I'm not really sure. How do you explain something that you can't even begin to understand yourself? It's not like this happens every day to me. I have never felt the way I feel right now. When I saw you, I needed to know you, to be near you, to understand what it was that was drawing me to you. It was like someone was whispering in my ears telling me that I needed to talk to you, that I was meant to know you." Before he could continue, their stop came. She had barely even realized until he motioned for them to get off.

As she led them off the train, the second it was gone, she turned to him and began to speak again. "This is crazy and absurd, but I can't say good-bye to you. I don't want it to be a good-bye, but a see you tomorrow. So, can I see you tomorrow? I take the 6:20 every morning."

Harvey tilted his head to the side while a smile began to grow larger on his face. "I also take the 6:20 every morning and yes, I'll meet you here."

She smiled and reluctantly turned to walk away. It was dark out and she still needed to walk home. Just as she began her journey home, she was blinded by car lights. She soon realized it was the car that had nearly killed her this morning. As the car pulled next to her, it stopped in place.

"You are walking home in the dark?" She could recognize Harvey's voice anywhere.

She was still stunned by the revelation that he was the driver that almost ran her down this morning. "It was you! You almost ran me over this morning."

"I was hoping you forgot about that. I'm sorry. I'll give you a ride home to make up for it. What do you say?"

Donna raised her eyebrow at the question. She contemplated the decision for a moment and then responded. "I'm not sure I should get in a car with such a dangerous driver," she giggled. After a moment she began to walk around the car and entered the passenger side. "Thank you."

"I owe you for nearly running you over and for almost decapitating you with a bagel."

"AND for making me take such a late train," she chimed back.

Harvey chuckled at her last remark and then asked for directions to her home. He expected the late drive home to be silent and tired, but the car was filled with laughter and joy. It was so strange to him that she could make him feel this way at all hours of the day. He almost wanted to make a wrong turn on purpose, so he could spend more time with her.

As they approached her house, it looked empty and lifeless. Donna was quickly reminded of her reality when they pulled into the driveway. Although she was going into the lonely house, for once, she didn't feel like she was alone. The sadness that she had gained from her relationship with Thomas was no match for the feelings that Harvey gave her.

She looked over at him as he put the car in park. "This is me. Thank you again for driving me."

He reached out and grabbed her hand, intertwine his fingers with hers. "Always. I'll see you tomorrow." He lifted her hand up and placed a gentle kiss on the back. Her hand opened up grazing his face with the back of her hand. She cupped his face in a swift motion and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but something inside her told her to stop. In that moment, she remembered the other woman and decided that she couldn't do that to her again. She still had no idea what they were doing, and she couldn't risk him. She pulled away leaving him missing her touch the second it had disappeared. She got out of the car and he watched as she walked farther and farther away from him, until she was gone.

When he arrived home, Zoe was already in bed. He was relieved that she was asleep as he did not want to answer her twenty questions about why he was home so late. He slipped out of his clothing, got into his pajamas, quickly set his alarm to wake on time, and tucked himself underneath the covers faster than he ever has before. While he definitely needed some rest, he already wanted to wake up. The quicker he went to sleep, the sooner he got to see her again. With that kind of motivation, he was out like a light.

…

Nearly a month had passed since Harvey first ran into Donna. They had taken the train every morning and every night together since that day. They had both come to know the other better than they knew themselves. Neither of them had expected this to happen, but they were both falling in love. While neither had admitted it, they knew that to be true. What they had was deeper than a physical attraction, as all they had ever done was kissed. Donna wanted to wait until it truly was the two of them to do anything more and she wanted to make sure that they really only wanted each other. Since their month together however, they've come to understand each other and have learned from the other. The two of them wanted to experience everything in life with one another. They did everything together, shopping, lunches, movies. Both of them had forgotten that there were people in this world besides the two of them. That is until that night.

As he was dropping Donna home for the night, he was reminded that he did have a woman named Zoe at home. She had texted him asking what he wanted for dinner, the first time she had done that in months. Donna had noticed the text and immediately felt awful for what they were doing. He had a woman at home that loved him, and she was taking him from her. When he parked to drop her off like he had been doing for a month now, she turned to talk to him. He could read that what she was about to say would only bring pain to them both. "We can't keep doing this, Harvey. Zoe loves you and I can't keep being the other woman. I have loved every moment I have spent with you the past couple of months, but I don't want her to have to share you with me any longer."

Harvey was shocked by her words; he couldn't believe this was coming out of Donna's mouth. "Donna, this hard for me too. I hate sharing you with Thomas just as much as you hate sharing me with Zoe."

Donna was quick to respond. "You're not sharing me with him though. I don't go home to him or get texts from him. He's never around like Zoe is. He doesn't care about me like Zoe cares about you."

"Donna, I…" he trailed off.

"I know, Harvey." She sighed as she gathered her things.

"Donna, please," he begged.

She opened the door and turned back to look at him. "I love you, Harvey." She continued on out of the car, closing the door behind her.

He watched her as she walked away from him.

…

He was unable to get out of his car as he parked in his own driveway. Harvey was still reeling from the events that had occurred outside of Donna's house. He had never felt like this before. He felt as though his lungs were collapsing in on him. The car suddenly got tighter and tighter. It was as if there was no more air in the world for him to breathe. Without her, he was empty. The hot sweats began to drip down his face as he began to unbutton his shirt. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, which caused even more panic. Suddenly he remembered what this was; a panic attack.

He hadn't had one since college, after he found out his dad had passed away. Harvey remembered that feeling all too well, losing the one you love most in the world. He hadn't understood why this was happening to him again until that moment. It was then he realized that he had been losing the one he loved most in this world… Donna.

A sudden flash of relief came over him and the attack began to subside. When he finally could catch his breath again, he quickly gathered his things and rushed inside. All of the thoughts were racing in his mind as he approached his front door. He was ready for what was about to happen, more ready than he had ever been in his entire life. As he entered his house, he saw a glimpse of Zoe in the kitchen. He made his way to the room, prepared for what was next.

"Hi," he whispered. "I need to say something."

Zoe, who had been washing her dish off in the sink, allowed the ceramic piece to fall out of her hand. "I knew it. I had a feeling this was coming, but I didn't know when," she trailed off.

"You what?" He was obviously confused that she had already known what he was about to say.

"When did we become these people? We used to make jokes about the kind of people we are now. Those common, boring Americans who live in the big house with the white fence. We used to be so spontaneous. Do you remember that road trip to New Haven? I was so surprised when you came home to pick me up. I couldn't believe you had packed my bag and planned all that without me knowing. I fell so much more in love with you then, but now I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore, let alone who I am anymore. We got so lost in each other, that we lost each other. What bothers me the most is that I can't even pinpoint when that happened." She had paused to take a breath. She wasn't crying for them; she was crying for herself. Zoe hadn't fully realized all of that until the words left her mouth. She was mourning the loss of who she was. That once spontaneous woman was turned into a housewife she could barely recognize. "I'm going to pack up my things and drive to my parent's house in the morning."

The burden of this all was clearly weighing on Harvey. He hadn't even realized the tear that had escaped his eye during her speech. He never even told her about Donna, but he knew that somehow Zoe knew. "I'll take the guest room tonight. I'm sorry, Zoe. I wish we were still those people, but we aren't anymore. I just want us both to be happy again."

She left her dish in the sink and rubbed his shoulder as she passed by him on the way upstairs. "Me too, Harvey." As she left for bed, Harvey noticed the dining room light still on. When he walked in, he was hit with the smell of his favorite dish that she had made. He sat down at the head of the table and looked around at the meal before him. As he sat alone in the silent dining room, he broke the quiet with his soft sobs.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to leave your reviews and let me know what you're thinking! Xx**


End file.
